


Hush Little Prince

by GlitterGuts



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childbirth, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGuts/pseuds/GlitterGuts
Summary: There was no clock in of the classroom, but Dimitri swears he can hear the telltale tick of one mocking him as he restlessly shifts in his seat for the tenth time that half hour. Normally he found Professor Byleth’s lectures captivating, but today nothing was able to keep his attention off the growing nausea bubbling up in the pit of his belly.Every breath seemed to stir the queasiness, his belt pressing uncomfortably into his midsection. The paper in front of him was scattered with half legible notes, his pencil snapped in half from gripping it like a life line.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is a disturbing lack of mpreg in this fandom and I'm going to fix that myself. Also, Dimitri get's the short end of the stick once more.

There was no clock in of the classroom, but Dimitri swears he can hear the telltale tick of one mocking him as he restlessly shifts in his seat for the tenth time that half hour. Normally he found Professor Byleth’s lectures captivating, but today nothing was able to keep his attention off the growing nausea bubbling up in the pit of his belly.

Every breath seemed to stir the queasiness, his belt pressing uncomfortably into his midsection. The paper in front of him was scattered with half legible notes, his pencil snapped in half from gripping it like a life line.

Taking in a deep breath, Dimitri sits up straighter, trying to lessen the pressure on his belly, hoping for some relief. Glancing around nervously, he tries to assure himself no one is aware of his discomfort but himself.

Annette is half listening, half doodling away on her notes while Mercedes twirls her hair around her pointer finger mindlessly. Sylvain is keeping a close eye on the girls, ignoring the irritated glare Ingrid was casting from the other side of the room. As usual, Ashe is studying diligently, paying no mind to anything that wasn’t the lecture, while Felix huffs and sulks, clearly wanting to be anywhere but in the classroom.

The only pair of eyes that were on him were Dedue’s. Blue green and cold as ice, they trace over Dimitri, as if searching for something. Dimitri gives a small, barely perceptible shake of his head and returns his focus on the ruined paper in front of him. There was no need to worry him over nothing.

Byleth continues on, and Dimitri tries his best to focus. Whatever information she was giving must be important, and he picks up half the broken pencil and attempts to properly take notes.

Only seconds later her voice has faded to a muddied rumble as Dimitri suddenly becomes aware of just hot tight his clothes feel. How hot the room seems to be, and how cold his skin is. He damns his leather gloves, finding himself unable to wipe the clammy sweat collecting on his palms. The neck of his shirt felt as if it was suffocating him, every dry swallow squeezing more and more air from his lungs.

Steadying himself, Dimitri quietly slips from his seat, turning towards to open exit in a quiet hope that Byleth won’t question what he’s doing or where he’s going.

“Dimitri?” he flinches, turning to face her. “Where are you going?” he’s thankful she doesn’t sound angry, but he knows he has no choice but to answer. Just to the restroom. That was all he needed to say and she would let him leave.

He opens his mouth to answer, but a powerful wave of nausea overtakes him. Clamping his hand over his mouth, he backs up in a panic. His legs bumping right into Annette’s desk.

“Hey!” she whines, the cup she’d been using to store her pencils in being knocked to the ground with a loud clatter. Instinctively he turns to apologize, but the bile in the back of his throat forces the words to stop with a rather pitiful squeak.

“Dimitri? Are you alright?” Byleth sounds truly worried, and he damns himself for causing a scene. Turning around, he’s only able to take one step further before he fully loses control.

Dropping to his knees and curling his arms around his belly, the merger breakfast he’d consumed hours early comes rushing back. He gags a few times before the gush of half digested food and acid spills onto the floor, chocking him and causing his eyes to water painfully.

Annette gives a startled squeal, hoping away from her seat as quickly as she could. Ingrid is on her feet in a split second, rushing to his side.

“Dimitri, hey, are you alright?” she kneels beside him, undisturbed by the mess he was making. He tries to wave her off, but before he can even move his arm, another round of vomit forces its way out.

“That’s...so gross.” Sylvain gags, turning away.

“He’s sick Sylvain, knock it off.” Ingrid growls. “Someone go and fetch Manuela!”

“No!” it’s the first word Dimitri can mange to force out, gasping for air. He can’t go to her, he can’t.

“I agree with Ingrid, you need to be check out.” Byleth has made her way over, brows furrowed in concern.

“No!” it isn’t as forceful, coming out in a small, almost terrified voice. Byleth looks taken aback, unsure of how to respond. Dimitri curls over himself again, gagging through another bout of vomit, tears dripping down his cheeks as he starts to cry.

_“__Look at what you’ve done.”_ a voice in the back of his head shames him. _“__Look at the mess you’ve made!” _

“I’m sorry!” he sobs, apologizing to that voice. “I’m very sorry!” he knows everyone is looking at him, he knows they’re all staring, wondering and watching. Through the pounding in his ears, he makes out Felix scoffing.

“Disgusting. Vomiting all over the floor like an animal.” he wants to protest, to defend himself. Instead, the only sound he can manage is somewhere between a sob and a scream. Every part of him is shaking, arms tightly wound around his waist as he heaved once more. Tears and snot dripping down his face, cheeks burning with shame and humiliation. Every breath came quicker and quicker, his head spinning as the class mumbles between themselves.

Suddenly, he feels something warm against his back.

“Your highness, everything is alright.” Dedue has his chest pressed against Dimitri’s back, firmly yet gently gripping the sides of his arms to steady himself.

“I ask you leave his care to me. I will escort him to Manuela.” the low rumble of his voice starts to sooth Dimitri as he feels himself begin guided to stand.

“Very well...Don’t hesitate to ask for anything.” Byleth gives a small nod of her head before rounding the class up.

“Mercedes, can you please fetch someone to clean this up?” he looses track of their voices as he’s gently pulled outside of the classroom. Dedue still had his grip on his arms, carefully guiding him.

“My room.” it’s all he can manage, but Dimiri knows his vassal will understand. As he’s pulled along, he becomes increasingly aware of how painfully bright the sun is. How humid and hot the autumn air felt against his skin, the way his clothing clung to him as sweat dripped down his neck and chest.

He isn’t fully aware of when they arrive back at his room. Be it half an hour or half a minute, he isn’t sure. All he knows is the door is closed, and the two of them are shielded from the outside would.

Dropping to his knees once more, Dimitri looks up at Dedue pleadingly.

“Get these clothes off me. Please. I feel like I’m suffocating.” he doesn’t need to be told twice. There had been plenty of days where Dimitri had been to tired or weak to strip his uniform off on his own. Each layer that was removed felt like a weight being lifted from his trembling shoulders.

“Do I need bring Manuela here?”

“No...No.” Dedue nods, continuing to undress the shaking prince in silence. Finally, he’s stripped of all his clothing, the cool air of the room soothing some of the residual nausea in his belly. Before he can fully collapse onto the floor, Dimitri is being lifted up. He whines, distressed about being taken from the few seconds of relief he’d had all day.

He closes his eyes, resting his head against Dedue’s chest as the larger man lays down upon the prince’s bed. Instinctively he curls up against him, hands forming tight fists around his friend’s shoulders. The grip is vice like, but Dedue know’s Dimitri won’t hurt him.

“What happened?” the prince doesn’t answer right away, taking a moment to simply listen Dedue’s heartbeat.

“I ran out of that special tea...The one that I borrowed from Manuela.” by borrow, he meant stole. There was certainly a lot of guilt involved with stealing from her, but that tea was rarely stocked at the monastery and highly sought after. He had tried for weeks to find an alternative, but nothing else worked.

“You should have informed me. I would have found more for you.”

“I already checked the market...A drought has diminished the crop this year...They don’t expect anymore will be shipped in till next season.” Dimitri swallowed a mouthful of sour bile, coughing as it burned all the way down his sore throat.

Dedue sighed heavily, resting his chin atop Dimitri’s head. One of his large hands snaked around the prince’s side, coming to lay across the decent sized swell in his belly. Dimitri gave another weak whine, bringing his down hands down to rest on Dedue’s.

“We won’t be able to hide this much longer.”

“Please...Please don’t remind me.” Dimitri begged, “I can not handle that thought right now.” his voice quivered, and he damned himself for being so weak.

“You have but two months left. We can not postpone this much longer.” another sob catches in Dimitri’s throat.

“You know what they’ll do if they are to find out.” another heavy sigh, and Dedue gives a tired nod.

“They would not allow a child of Duscur descent to grow inside the future King of Faerghus.”

“They will kill this child Dedue...We can not afford to let anyone find out.” it’s breathless, and Dimitri feels his head start to spin again. Even if the child was allowed to live, what sort of life would they have? It would be a scandal of biblical proportions. The son of the murdered king bearing the child of the very people accused of the crime? Every kingdom from every land would hear of it.

“There is a small group of my people living on the edge of the monastery. I have contacts there...they would take the child without question.”

“Would it not seem suspicious?” Dimitri questions.

“I would simply explain that I fathered a child I am unable to care for at present. I might be viewed as irresponsible, but that would hardly be the worst outcome from this.” they sit in silence for a while, Dedue’s large hand rubbing soothing circles over Dimitri’s belly.

“I’ve finally started to feel it move.” the prince isn’t sure the information is even wanted, but the silence was far to loud. The voice in the back of his head was creeping forward again, and he needed to drown it out.

“I had...been wondering about that. You still seem so small...I was worried something might be wrong.” Dimitri gives a weak chuckle, nuzzling his cheek against his lovers chest.

“Small? I hardly feel this is small.” he weakly motions to his belly.

“I have not been around many expect mothers...but I know you certainly aren’t the same size.” his voice is laced with worry, but Dimitri shakes his head.

“I train constantly. It’s the only saving grace I have...my body is in good enough shape I’m not showing as drastically as I thought I would be...and men tend to show less anyhow.”

“Are you sure you are eating enough? You need to keep your strength up...” Dimitri sighs.

“I’m doing the best that I can. Food doesn’t agree with me at all these days...It’s all I can do to keep tea and bread down.” once more they drift into silence, but Dimitri doesn’t try to spark another conversation this time. No, his whole body feels weak now, and when he feels Dedue pull a blanket over him, sleep starts to grip him quickly.

“I will tell all that your sickness was caused by one of Claude’s poisons.” Dimitri chuckled, closing his eyes.

“Everyone will believe that, I’m sure.” slowly, his breathing starts to match his lovers, the feeling of his warm hands caressing his belly soothing the prince into a deep sleep.

“Rest well my love...We know not what tomorrow brings.”


	2. Chapter 2

Winter comes with a rush of freezing wind and inches of snow. Wrapped up tightly in one of the heavy fur cloaks he’d brought with him from Faerghus, Dimitri tries to focus on the open book in front of him. The words seem to blur together on the page as the winter wind howls wildly through the cracks around his window frame.

The school was abuzz with talk of war, and not so quiet unease bubbling up between territories as more and more bizarre happenings occurred. Though as the months slipped by, Dimitri was thankful for the harsh winter this year, the heavy cloaks, and change in uniform giving him a much easier cover for his growing belly.

He had thought of leaving, returning home under the guise of some political matter he needed to tend too, but the Monastery offered more cover. More places to hide away during the days and nights, and less familiar eyes to pry into his private affairs.

Dmitri knew people were talking. He knew others had picked up on his sudden need for isolation. Rumors of illness or a forbidden lover were running rampant behind his back. Even little Annette had quietly asked him what he was hiding.

He was almost positive Byleth knew. She gave him such knowing looks, excusing him from battles and even asking if he needed to take leave of his duties. However, if she did know, she wasn’t saying it to his face and kept her thoughts to herself.

Pulling his cloak tighter around himself, Dimitri lets one hand rest across his belly. Quick flashes of pain had been irritating him all day. The child was horribly active, keeping him awake all night and distracting him all day. Training was impossible since he’d nearly been run through by Felix’s blade one afternoon, to distracted by a sudden kick to his ribs to dodge in time. Luckily, Felix decided he didn’t actually want Dimitri dead and halted a few centimeters short of his neck.

Groaning, he closes the book and places it on the bedside table with a thud. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, another wave of pain takes hold, this time knocking the wind from his lungs. Hunching over, it takes more effort then he would like to admit to keep from crying out.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he struggles to his feet in a panic. Taking a few clumsy steps towards the door, something deep inside seems to twist, and a rush of warm liquid spills down his thighs. A strangled gasp rasping past his lips, fingers curling around the door frame so tightly the wood begins to splinter under his grasp.

“Damn...damn.” fear overwhelmed him, the air being sucked from his lungs as he struggled to stay on his feet. Perhaps it was foolish of him to not think of a plan sooner, but between class and the looming threat of war, Dimitri has forced the thoughts of birth from his mind.

Pulling his cloak tighter, he opens his door and quickly makes his way down the empty hall. It was late into the night and the threat of a blizzard had kept most students away.

Shuffling down the hallway, he can’t help but curse once more under his breath. The stairway down to the first floor was a nightmare to descend in peak condition, he couldn’t imagine getting down it now.

He takes one step down, only now realizing he’d neglected to put shoes on.

“Dimitri? What are you doing up so late?” gripping the railing to the staircase, Dimitri leans against it as he turns to look over his shoulder.

“I could as the same to you Claude.” he snips, in no mood for the nosy deer.

“Nighttime is the perfect time for mischief.” he smiles, rocking back and forth on his heels.

“Well, I’m not looking for such trouble.” Dimitri takes another step down, biting down on his lower lip as another wave of pain takes hold.

“Oh of course not! But you must be looking for something...You look awfully pale, are you alright?” following him down the stairs, Dimitri waves him off.

“I am fine Claude.” another wave of pain and Dimitri nearly topples down, crying out as his knees gave way.

“Hey, hey hey hey!” grabbing onto Dimitri’s arm, Claude uses all his strength to keep him from falling, leaning all the way back onto his heels to leverage the difference in weight.

With nowhere else to go, the blond prince falls back against Claude, knocking them both backward. Luckily, he landed safely against Claude instead of taking a hard fall onto the wooden stairs.

“What the hell was that about?” Claude groaned, shifting under Dimitri’s weight. On leg up in the air, on arm pinned behind himself and the other wrapped around Dimitri in his attempt to keep him from tumbling down two flights of stairs.

“I-I’m very sorry.” Dimitri stuttered, attempting to get to his feet. Another jolt of pain kept him down, a low groan slipping out.

“Are you...wet?” Claude mumbled, feeling the dampness of the prince's pants against his own. Carefully wiggling his way out from under the prince, Claude somehow manages to get in front of his.

“Give me your hands, I’ll help you back to your room.” he extends a hand, but Dimitri just looks up at him with a weak glare.

“I’m fine Claude. Now go away.”

“Oh no, you don’t. You are not fine. Now give me your hand before I drag you back by that stupid cloak.” reaching out to grab him, Dimitri reflexively swats his hand away, letting his grip on the cloak go in the process.

Falling down around him, Claude gets a full view of the struggling prince. Still clad in just his sleeping garments, the light fabric did nothing to hide the full swell of his belly. His pants ruined and stained with amniotic fluid, hands shaking in pain and fear.

“Holy shit...Dimitri...what the hell?” Claude’s voice cracked from shock, eyes wide as saucers. Dimitri finally realizes his cloak was no longer shrouding him, and panic sets in. Reaching out to grab onto Claude’s arms, a few tears start to spill over.

“Claude, Claude I am begging you. Do not tell a soul what you’ve seen!” for once, the leader of the Golden Deer is at a loss of words. Dimitri seemed to be stripped of all his pride, looking worn and haggard, eyes blown wide in terror.

“We need to get you to the infirmary.”

“No. No, not there.” Claude grows more frustrated.

“You need medical attention.”

“If you help me get to Dedue...the Alliance will have the help and protection of Faerghus. You have my word on that.” it’s a promise he doesn’t mean to make, but at the moment, it seemed a small price to pay.

Claude eyes him warily, contemplating the offer a moment too long.

Another contraction wracks Dimitri’s body, his grip splintering the railing of the stairs into a million pieces.

“Fine, fine. Let’s go.” Claude guides him down the rest of the stairs as carefully as possible, leading him out into the fridge night. The icy wind howls viciously, freezing Dimitri to the bone.

“Why haven’t you said anything? You’ve been in battle...the training ground...You could have gotten yourself and others seriously injured.” he’s in no mood to be chastised by Claude of all people, but Dimitri simply shakes his head and keeps his mouth shut.

The heir to the Alliance seems to take the hint, going quiet as he carefully leads Dimitri across the deserted grounds. Dedue’s quarters weren’t far from his own, but each step felt like a thousand. By the time they arrive Dimitri feels faint. He was no stranger to pain and injury, but this was unbearable.

Claude pounds on the door furiously, struggling under the weight Dimitri was putting onto him.

“Who’s there?” Dedue’s voice comes through loud and clear even with the wind howling around the.

“It’s Claude! I’ve got Dimitri, he needs you!” Claude shouts back. The door swings open without a seconds hesitation, and Dedue emerges wide-eyed.

“Help me get him inside, he’s got to be freezing,” Claude says, letting Dedue help the quietly whimpering prince inside.

“I’ll take things from here.” Dedue nods curtly, closing the door in Claude’s face before the poor man could respond.

Dimitri buries his face into Dedue’s chest, letting go of the tears he’d been holding back in front of Claude. His shoulders tremble as he clings to his lover, crying weakly.

“It hurts, Dedue it hurts so badly.” he lets himself be led to the bed. Dedue lifts him onto it with ease, pressing a hand to Dimitri’s cheek.

“How long have you been in labor.” he pulls the ruined cloak off him, making a note to burn any trace of evidence in the following days.

“My water broke half an hour ago.” the prince chokes out, “But I’ve been feeling pain all day. I didn’t think it was labor, it wasn’t so bad earlier.” the room grows silent as Dedue fetches the kit of supplies he’d stashed months prior. Taking various necessities a little at a time as to not raise suspicion.

Carefully, he undresses Dimitri fully, placing a warm blanket over him for modesty. The prince sighs, letting his head fall back against the pillows.

“Thank you...It feels better to be rid of those wet clothes.” Dedue grunts in acknowledgment, pressing his large hands over Dimitri’s swollen belly. He grimaces as he feels the muscles contract under his palms, the baby shifting position as it moves further down.

“I’ve been speared, slashed, and shot with arrows, but nothing can compare to this pain.” Dimitri moans, gripping the blankets beneath him. It coiled up in the pit of his belly, tightening and spreading down his back and across his belly. Each contraction coming quicker and quicker, giving him less time to relax and recoup.

“It won’t be long now. Just stay strong my love.” Dedue encourages, “I’m here with you. Just tell me what you need.”

“My back is killing me. Is there anything you can do for it?” he sounds so pitiful, not like his usual self at all.

“Sit upright and let me see what I can do.” he struggles under the weight of his belly and onto his elbows before Dedue finally steps in to help him sit. Belly resting on his lap, Dimitri leans forward enough for his lover to sit behind him. Calloused fingers begin to massage into the base of his spin, kneading into the tight muscles with careful precision.

“Yes...yes thank you. That feels so much better.” while it hardly took away the pain, Dimitri found it bearable once more. Dedue simply continues his work, stopping time to time to let his lover lean against his chest and quietly fight his way through the contractions.

“Good...you’re doing so well.” he praises, peppering kisses against Dimitri’s neck and shoulders. “I’m so proud of you. Just a little longer.”

A little longer lasts into the early hours of the morning. Both of them are exhausted, and Dedue is nearly ready to doze off when Dimitri suddenly leans back against his chest with force.

“Oh gods,” the prince gasps, head falling back, “The head, the head is coming out!” panic rises in his tone and Dedue wraps his arms firmly around his waist, hushing him softly.

“Don’t fight it, my love, let it come out.” he soothes, “Spread your legs and pull them back. Your body knows what to do.” Dimitri doesn’t listen, clamping his legs closed tightly.

“N-no, no-no. I’m not ready for it to be born.” he sobs, “I don’t want it to be taken from me.”

“You have to let it be born.” Dedue understands, he truly does. There isn’t a part of him that wants this child taken away any more than Dimitri did, but at the moment, he had to be the rational one.

Carefully, he pries the blonde’s legs back, holding them apart.

“Oh, oh, oh gods it’s coming, it’s coming out!” Dimitri is nearly hysterical, “I can feel the head, it burns!”

“Breathe my love.” Dedue orders, “Push with the pain and it will end.” the struggle is intense, his ruined hole burning as the prince bore down with all the might left in his exhausted body. Little by little, the head began to emerge, popping free in a gush of fluids.

“Almost there, one more big push.” Dedue slips out from behind his lover, taking a blanket from a nearby pile and gently cradling the infant's hand. “Come on love, big push.”

Dimitri cries out once more, the body sliding free and coming to rest in Dedue’s hands.

“We have a daughter.” Dedue whispers in awe, bringing the child to rest against Dimitri’s chest. The Prince lets out a pitiful sob, hands trembling as he carefully strokes the light blond tuft of hair atop her head.

“She’s so small.” he can hardly believe it, after all this time and agony, his child was wailing away atop his chest, squirming weakly.

“I’m sorry my love...” Dedue presses a kiss to Dimitri’s forehead before taking the child back into his arms.

“What are you doing?”

“The longer she’s here the higher the risk of being caught. Someones bound to have heard her cries by now.” wrapping the infant up snugly, Dedue slips on his own cloak and hides her under the fur wrapping.

“N-no, not yet. Please Dedue, just let me hold her a bit longer.” Dimitri pleads, struggling to sit upright.

“I’m sorry...You know if there was any other way, I’d chose that instead. Stay here and rest, I’ll return before long.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this would be the last chapter, but I ended up planning on a third.


End file.
